Stormfur
Stormfur is a dark gray tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets : Stormfur was born as Stormkit to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with his sister, Featherkit. : Due to his mixed heritage (RiverClan and ThunderClan), he was at first fostered by Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. Later, however, he went to RiverClan with his father and sister. Rising Storm : He lived in RiverClan with Featherkit and Graystripe, being taken care of by the RiverClan queens Greenflower and Mosspelt. A Dangerous Path : He continued to live in RiverClan; when Graystripe left for ThunderClan, he and Featherkit remained. His sister and him tell Mosspelt that they weren't surprised that Graystripe left, even the kits could see he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour : He was apprenticed as Stormpaw to Stonefur. : When Tigerstar took over RiverClan, he, Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Stonefur's sister, who was also Featherpaw's mentor, Mistyfoot, were imprisoned due to their mixed-Clan heritage. Stonefur died to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, and Firestar and Graystripe rescued Mistyfoot and the apprentices. : Stormpaw and Featherpaw joined ThunderClan, and fought with LionClan to defeat BloodClan and Scourge. After the battle, they decided to return to RiverClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : During the first Gathering of the book, it is mentioned that he and his sister's warrior names were announced at the previous Gathering by Leopardstar. In the New Prophecy Midnight : Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, was given a prophecy by Oakheart, along with Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He went on the quest with her to keep her safe and to find Midnight, along with the aforementioned cats and Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. During the trip to sun-drown-place, he and Crowpaw were cornered by two huge kittypets. Moonrise : Stormfur and the journeying cats returned through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. There, the Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is a cat mentioned in one of their prophecies. He meets a prey-hunter named Brook and they become friends. The other Tribe cats make behave friendly to Stormfur and he thinks that they like him for who he is. But when they tell him he must kill a mountain lion named Sharptooth, and take him prisoner to stop him from leaving with his friends, he feels hurt and betrayed. His friends come and rescue him while Sharptooth is attacking the Tribe. They get away but a kit-mother named Star is killed by Sharptooth. On their way home, Stormfur's mother, Silverstream, visits him in a dream, telling him to go back and help the Tribe. After telling his friends about the dream, they decide to try to rid the mountains of Sharptooth. When Sharptooth attacks a second time, Feathertail dislodge a stone from the roof, causing it to fall, killing Sharptooth and herself. Stormfur is subdued by sadness throughout the rest of the journey. Dawn : Stormfur returned to the forest with the questing cats, and tried to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory; RiverClan refused initially, but after ShadowClan's territory was completely destroyed and the water levels in the river dropped drastically, they complied. He was the one to inform his father about Feathertail's death. Graystripe, Stormfur's father, was taken by Twolegs. The Clan cats traveled through the mountains, and stopped with the Tribe for a while. There, Stormfur decided to stay with Brook since his mother and sister were dead and his father had disappeared. Twilight : Stormfur showed up with Brook right after a group of badgers attacked ThunderClan. They stayed there, and helped ThunderClan rebuild. Sunset : Then, he and Brook left for RiverClan, refusing to say why they left the Tribe. They were chased out after a while, after Hawkfrost, who was concerned Stormfur will remove any chance he has of becoming Deputy, goaded Stormfur into fighting him. Leopardstar then banished him from RiverClan, and the couple returned to ThunderClan, staying there indefinitely. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Graystripe comes back, he is astonished to see that Stormfur is in ThunderClan. ''Dark River Outcast : When Lionpaw loses his temper with the new warrior Berrynose, Stormfur talks with Lionpaw about how he and the other cats that made the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He says he liked Squirrelflight at first, but then met Brook and he knew he loved her more. Talon and Night ask him and Brook to come back to the mountains with them. When Jaypaw looks into Brook's memories, Jaypaw learns that some intruders have invaded the mountains. Stormfur led a battle against them, but they lost. Stoneteller kicks Brook and Stormfur out, and that is why they lived with the Clans for so long. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw come with Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night to help drive off the invaders. On the way there, they encounter Purdy, a loner who helped them get to the sun-drown place. When they get back to the tribe, Stoneteller is not pleased with Talon and Night going to get help from the Clan cats. Eventually he accepts their help. They win against the intruders, and Stormfur and Brook are given the chance to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, and they accept. Erin Hunter chat In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th of August, it was revealed that Stormfur and Brook are on the cover of Outcast. Family Members '''Mother:' : Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Father: : Graystripe: Living (As of Outcast). Sister: : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member. Grandfather: : Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Mate: : Brook Where Small Fish SwimRevealed in The Sight, pg 22-23: Living (As of Outcast). Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters